


Swamp Temptations: Rise of the Swamp Prince

by BaraShojo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, water melon hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraShojo/pseuds/BaraShojo
Summary: *season 2 spoiler*Shrek reveals his true adventure to Lance. A two part thriller. I hate my life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends it's night and I have no impulse control.

It was another ordinary day at the castle ship. Lance laid on his bed looking at a frame. In the frame was a picture of shrek and shrek's family. He had taken it the day he left the swamp.

"Oh I miss you Shrek." Said Lance as he cut out and glued pictures of himself onto the faces of his family.  
Oh how he craved to hold shrek's spicy ham arms in his own.  
Suddenly the alarm went off and he sprung to action towards the main bridge.

"Hurry everyone there's an intruder."  
Coran shouted over the intercom.

"That's the guy I met in the giant space worm."  
(I forgot what it's name is and I'm not looking it up.)  
Said Keith as he ran towards the group. 

With ninja like moves straight out of a kungfu panda DVD, the figure punted pidge and took down hunk.  
The team fought the figure until they were beaten.

"Who are you?" Creamed Keith.

The mysterious figure took off its helmet slowly as the tension in the room rose. Could it be--?

"I'm Prince Shrek Lotor,I'm here to get what's mine." He announced. Shrek's hair flowed in the air beautiful. A silver waterfall fell on to his strong gorilla shoulders.

They all gasped.  
Shrek was Zarkon's son?!  
It all made sense to them.

"That can't be! You're the Galra?"  
Lance stepped forward towards the figure. Something in Shrek's dark mud eyes told Lance it was all true.

"Tell me this is all a lie!"  
He yelled while screaming.

"It's true,I'm zarkons son, Lotor Shrek. I was at that swamp because I wanted to run away from my father. But after hearing he's been injured I was called back home."

Lance shook his head wildly. He couldn't believe this.  
"Can't believe it-" he said as he didn't believe this.  
His leggies gave out as he fell to the floor.  
Shrek ran to him and held him. Lance laid in his large and powerful hands like a limp spaghetto.

"Baby, my love, I'm here to take you to be my empress. We shall rule the Galra after I smother my dad."

He tried to process this all. His heart felt like he was in the mall and the kiosk worker locked eyes with him; It was pounding and he was confused.

He held shreks hand.  
"As much as I love you I can't betray my friends."  
He turned away.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

Said coran (who was sworing because he had a headdache)

Shreks neck extended like a snake turning towards coran.

"DONKEY GET THE KEYS!" He says in high bass breaking a glass near by.

Donkey revved up the galran ship.

Shrek ran with Lance in hand to the airlock and jumped out onto his ship.

"He kidnapped Lance!" Yelled Allura.

To be concluded


End file.
